


Night

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: After what happened in Mexico, Chris and Vin ride back to the States. They know they'll part from each other there. Or won't they? (translation, double drabble, Chris's and Vin's POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethLange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLange/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305383) by [Sindarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina). 



> Encouraged by mcicioni's latest translation, I decided to do another one of my own :) Thank you to her! This is a double drabble I wrote back in 2018, with the first part Chris's POV and then Vin's.  
> A little welcome gift for BethLange, hope she and others like it! And don't hesitate making corrections, translating as such, and translating drabbles, *is* a challenge ;)

Another night in the middle of nowhere. By the campfire. 

We’ll soon have to part from each other. Or want to. 

Our kind doesn’t have anyone we’re close to. You said it yourself. We were together in the village, and now. It will end. I know it. 

However… Why did you want to help me? You understood my silence. I wasn’t alone any more. 

Maybe I can‘t bear to be with you one day. Or you can’t. Even tomorrow, or in a week… Maybe you imagine it. Or I do. Soon. Sometime.

Right now I can’t imagine you not being with me any more. 

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

I read your face. As I did earlier, I guess your mind.

You usually solve problems by yourself. But this is about us. Our journey’ll be over soon. We’ll have to choose. 

I see that you’re unsure. You doubt me or you? 

Trust me, it would be new to both of us. And yet… 

I’m by your side. Riding shotgun since I came to sit on that hearse with you. I’ve never put up with anyone this long. However, you aren’t just anyone, but you.

I take a deep breath.

“Say, brother, wanna try it together?”


End file.
